


A Beacon Hills Wedding

by mollswinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, POV Stiles, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollswinchester/pseuds/mollswinchester
Summary: The marriage of Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall calls Derek and Stiles back to Beacon Hills after years of being away.





	A Beacon Hills Wedding

Stiles feels Derek watching him. “Keep your eyes on the road, asshole,” he says, though he doesn’t say it to be mean. He says it because Derek’s anxiety is just heightening Stiles’s own panic.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Derek says. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“Of course you do,” he sighs. “But aren’t you nervous too? I mean, you’ve been gone longer than I have.”

“We’re not going back for me, we’re going back for you. And besides, it’s your friends and family that live here. You’re the one they’ve been missing.”

“They’re your friends too,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes for a second time within the minute. He knows Derek is just as anxious as he is. They both left for similar reasons, the toxicity of Beacon Hills had become suffocating and they didn’t like living in fear. Stiles, however, has people here he hasn’t spoken to in years. Hasn’t seen them for even longer. 

But this is the town where Derek’s family died. It’s the town where his betas were killed and where he was manipulated and abused by Kate and Jennifer. And while Stiles doesn’t mind thinking about the good times he had with Scott or Lydia, he can’t imagine Derek has memories of anything good coming from Beacon Hills. 

“Stiles, please, just breathe. I’m fine. And you didn’t force me to come, you know.”

“Well it’s not like you could have said no to me. I’m irresistible.”

An outsider looking in might see spite and arguments and eyerolls, but Stiles and Derek know better. They fit together. Nobody else would catch the pure intimacy in each glare they shoot at each other. Hell, sometimes even they don’t catch it. But it took them long enough to get here, they’re not going to question why things seem so easy or why they just happen to work. It is what it is and they’re both happy. 

“If you say so,” Derek says. Stiles would do his best to come up with some witty retort at any other time, but Derek just pulled off the interstate and onto the exit that leads to Beacon Hills and Stiles is suddenly eerily reminded of everything that ever happened to him here up until the day he decided to leave. 

When they pull into the driveway of Stiles’s dad’s house, it’s almost comforting to see the cruiser sitting in the driveway. Kind of like a reminder that his dad is still the same. It’s not like John hasn’t been to visit them in New York everytime he gets the chance, but it’s refreshing seeing this piece of familiarity in town. 

“Are you nervous about seeing Scott?” Derek asks. 

“Yes. More nervous about him than anyone else. Is he here?”

Derek wiggles his nose like he always does when trying to get a scent, rolls the window down, and does it again. “Maybe. It’s hard to tell, since he probably comes here all the time.”

“Shit,” Stiles whispers. 

“Are you nervous about telling everyone about us?” 

“No,” Stiles says, looking at Derek. “I mean, maybe a little bit. But not as nervous as I was when I told my dad.”

“Do you want to go in now? We could, I don’t know, drive around for a while?”

“No, they’ve probably already heard the car pull up. I bet they’re all standing on the other side of the front door, waiting. Unless you’re not ready?”

“No,” Derek says. “I mean, I’m fine. I’m ready. Come on, let’s go.” He hops out of the car and slams the door, hurrying over to open Stiles’s door like they’re teenagers on their way to their first prom. As they walk up to the front door, Stiles finds comfort at the feeling of Derek’s hand on the small of his back. 

As soon as Stiles raps his knuckles at the wooden door to his dad and Melissa’s house, it swings open. John stands on the other side, Melissa next to him. John immediately reaches forward to pull his son into a hug. Stiles inhales the scent of his dad’s aftershave as he wraps his arms around the man. 

When Stiles pulls away, he stands back and watches John pull Derek into a less intense but still meaningful hug. Stiles will never get over how weird his dad and Derek’s relationship is now compared to when Stiles was in high school. 

When Derek pulls back, John steps to the side and Melissa is pulling the two of them into a hug at the same time, wrapping her arms around their necks. Stiles has seen her since he moved as well, albeit not as often as John. 

“Hi boys,” she says. Stiles smiles and kisses her cheek as she pulls away. 

“We told everyone to wait in the kitchen,” John says. “And we don’t want to overwhelm you. Either of you. If it’s too much, you just say so, okay?”

Stiles nods, feeling guilty. This visit isn’t supposed to be about him. It’s about his dad and Melissa. But he can’t change the fact that he hasn’t stepped foot in Beacon Hills in more than five years. 

Stiles and Derek follow John and Melissa into the kitchen, walking slower than usual. When they enter, the chatter dies down and it takes all Stiles has not to run away. Especially as he locks eyes with Scott. 

It takes maybe a moment or two before Scott leaps out of his chair and buries his face into the crook of Stiles’s neck, holding the other tightly. “Heya, Scotty,” Stiles whispers, squeezing the man that used to be his best friend. 

“Oh, God,” Scott says, not pulling away. “You got buff.” Stiles laughs.

“It’s what the NYPD does to people.”

Scott finally loosens his grip on Stiles, just enough so he can back up and look his friend in the face. His mouth tugs up in a crooked smile and it’s then that Stiles sees Scott is on the verge of tears. “Come on, man,” he says. “Pull yourself together.” And he wraps his arms around Scott again and pulls the man back to him. 

After what feels like a long time, they pull apart and Scott’s face contorts as he looks behind Stiles. “Derek?”

Stiles turns and sees Derek scratching the back of his neck, uncomfortable. “Hi, Scott.”

Scott eyes the two of them suspiciously without saying anything else. Eventually he nods, as if he figured something out for himself, and steps aside so Stiles can be attacked with kisses on the cheek by both Lydia and Kira at the same time. 

Stiles relied on Melissa to keep him up to date on his friends back in Beacon Hills. Apparently, Scott and Kira both attended U.C. Davis and found each other again. Lydia and Parrish, who is still seated at the kitchen table, finally admitted their feelings for each other and have been together since around the time Stiles moved away. 

“Hey, guys,” Stiles says. He nods to Parrish who raises his beer in a sort of friendly acknowledgement. 

Lydia then moves to hug Derek, who looks unbelievably awkward as the dainty woman wraps her arms around his wide shoulders. Stiles snorts and does his best to cover it up with a cough. Within a few minutes, they’re all sitting down eating a nice home cooked meal of frozen pizza. Stiles is next to Derek and it takes just about all of his efforts to not throw his arm around his shoulder or kiss him on the cheek. He would at least like to tell everyone first before they see how absolutely disgustingly adorable he and Derek are together. 

 

\---------

Stiles is lying with his head in Derek’s lap as the other man drinks his coffee and reads up on the news on his phone. They do this at home, too. When Stiles has to wake up but doesn’t want to really get up, they’ll relocate to the living room where Derek will run his fingers through Stiles’s hair and nudge him every so often to keep him from falling back asleep. 

“We’re going to have to get dressed, soon,” Derek says. 

Stiles groans. “No. I want to stay like this for the rest of the day.”

“Stiles--”

He’s interrupted when the front door swings open and Scott traipses in. Only when he notices Derek and Stiles does he stop walking. Stiles leaps up from Derek’s lap, making Derek drop his coffee cup in the process. 

“Dammit, babe,” Derek says. “You’re taking the fall for the coffee stain on the carpet.”

“Babe?” Scott asks. 

“Oh. Heh. Hey, Scott.”

Derek sighs and pushes himself up from the couch with a groan. Stiles watches him walk toward the kitchen, shaking his head till he’s out of sight. “Thanks a lot, asshole!” Stiles yells after him. Then he turns to Scott. “We’re in love.”

“You and Derek?”

“Me and Derek.”

“Fucking finally.” Wait what? “You know ‘wolves can smell… uh… desire.” 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying, I could smell it every time you were—you know—longing for Derek.” Stiles hears Derek cackling in the kitchen.

“And you didn’t think to mention it?”

“I figured you’d realize it on your own.”

“Oh, I knew,” Stiles says.

“When did this happen then?”

“You remember when we came back? When Gerard was trying to, you know, kill the supernaturals?”

“Uhuh.”

“Well the drive to Beacon Hills was very… eventful.” 

“And you’ve been together for that long?” 

Derek returns at that point and sits next to Stiles on the couch, fresh cup of coffee in hand. He puts his hand on Stiles’s knee, rubbing his thumb around in small monotonous circles. Scott sits down on the other end of the couch. 

“Not exactly,” Stiles says. “For a while we just hooked up. He was in New York and I was in DC and we didn’t see eachother often. Then when I left the FBI I needed a place to stay and Derek offered to put me up.” 

Derek side-glances Stiles accusingly. “Actually—“

“Okay, I begged him.” 

“And?” Derek probes. 

“Bought him dinner. For a week. It was pathetic but I was desperate.” 

“So you’ve been together for how long now?”

“Four-ish years,” Stiles says. “Officially.”

Scott’s face begins to contort into a dorky smile. “Stop that,” Derek says. 

“You two are adorable.”

“Scott--”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. As long as you promise not to go all PDA on me.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at that. “Uh, not happening. Do you know how much sappy talk and awkward kisses and lingering touches I had to suffer through witnessing in high school with you and each of your girlfriends? Yeah, I’m gonna make up for lost time,” he says. He doesn’t wait for Scott to reply before turning to Derek and pulling his lips toward his own by tugging at his jaw. Derek smirks against Stiles’s mouth. One thing Stiles has learned about his boyfriend is that he is incredibly possessive in a non-controlling, totally hot way. It might be a werewolf thing, or just a Derek thing, but Stiles won’t question it out of fear that it might stop. 

“God, okay, I get it,” Scott says. Stiles feels him get up from the couch so he pulls away from Derek and outright giggles. “I’m sorry for inviting you to the movies with me and Allison that one time, but other than that, I was never that bad.”

“I don’t know, Scotty, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “You know what? I came here to invite everyone to breakfast, but if you’re going to act like this--”

“He’ll stop,” Derek says. Stiles looks at him, feeling betrayed. “What? You know how much I enjoy your cooking, but I hate it when you make breakfast for your dad. The food has no flavor.”

Scott has a victorious look on his face, one that is unsettling to Stiles, so just for good measure, he turns to kiss Derek again, moaning against his lips. He smiles, hearing Scott retreat from the living room and heading outside to the patio where Melissa and John are having their morning coffee. 

“I hate you,” Derek says when Stiles pulls away. 

“You love me.”

After a long sigh, Derek resigns. “Yeah, I do.”

—

“So how are you feeling with all this wedding stuff? Is it making you think about… things?“

“I know what you’re trying to ask,” Stiles says, looking at with Melissa with a smirk. “And the answer is yes. I’ve been thinking about things for a while.”

—

“Me and Derek are dating.” The look on Lydia’s face confuses Stiles. He isn’t sure if it’s because she’s weirded out that she used to date Stiles, if it’s because he’s gay, if she doesn’t like Derek, or what. But it’s a weird face. 

“I… how did I not know?”

“What?”

“I mean, I’m just thinking back… how could I have not seen it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were in love with him back then, too, weren’t you? Oh my God, I’m so oblivious.”

“Lyds, it’s okay, Scott’s the only one who knew and that’s because he could smell it.”

“Scott figured it out before me?”

“Lydia--”

“You two are perfect for each other, you know that?” Stiles looks up at his friend, he long hair falling into her face after a long day of setting up for the reception. 

“Thanks, Lyds.”

“I mean it. I can’t imagine you with anyone else now that I know.”

“You want to know something else?” Stiles asks. Lydia looks to him curiously and Stiles, knowing werewolves can probably hear their conversation in the next room, pulls the small black velvet box from his pocket without saying a word. At first, Lydia looks confused but her eyes widen when she puts it together. She sucks in her breath and smiles, throws her hands around Stiles’s neck and hugs him.

Stiles shoves the box back into his pocket and hugs her back. “Come on,” he says, “I think the pizza should be here soon.”

\---

The night of the wedding is a calm one. Melissa and John get married in their backyard with a local pastor officiating. Only their closest friends and family sit in the audience, but they wanted it that way. 

Lydia hadn’t been asked, but she took it upon herself to decorate. John and Melissa gave her a budget for what she could spend on decorations, but she went over. Way over. When Stiles asked her about it, she said she doesn’t care how much it costs her, she’ll make up the difference using her own money. It’s a beautiful scene, Stiles’s father and best friend’s mother getting married on a cool summer night surrounded by lanterns and flowers. The pictures Stiles takes on his phone aren’t as good as the real thing and he’s glad he faced his anxieties and showed up. 

And he’s glad Derek did the same. It’s quite the sight, watching Derek dance with Melissa’s niece, the flower girl. It takes him an hour into the reception and a beer or two to finally relax and enjoy himself, and when he does, Stiles can barely tear his eyes away. 

“You two have been good for each other.” Stiles startles a bit, taking his eyes off Derek doing the Cha Cha Slide and seeing his father as he comes and stands next to Stiles. 

“I think so too,” Stiles says. “You and Melissa have been good for each other.” John doesn’t answer but the smile on his face is enough to show that he agrees. When John started dating again, it took Stiles a while to warm up to the fact that he was no longer with Claudia. That he couldn’t be. But now that he’s seen how much he and Melissa love each other, he’s happy. 

“Why aren’t you out there dancing with your friends?”

“Just thinking,” Stiles says. The sky is clear and filled with stars and it makes Stiles miss being in this (sometimes ) quiet town. “We want to move back.”

John lifts his head in surprise. “Back to Beacon Hills?”

“Derek has missed living in his house on the preserve and I’ve missed being here with you all. And now that I’m back, I can’t imagine leaving again for good.”

“Stiles, that house isn’t--”

“We’re rebuilding it. Well, Derek and some construction crew. I’ll be the one that brings them lemonade.”

John is quiet for a moment. “Why now?”

“We… have plans. For the future. Plans that involve a family and as much as we love the city, it isn’t home.”

The laugh that comes out of Stiles’s father is surprising. He dips his head and rubs the back of his neck. “You have no idea how happy that makes me,” he says. Stiles smiles and nudges the man with his elbow gently. 

“Go dance, old man, it’s your wedding.”

John rolls his eyes at Stiles but goes anyways. He says something to Derek, who looks at Stiles with his eyebrows raised before leaving the dance floor and approaching Stiles. 

“Your dad said you’re thinking too much and that I need to convince you to dance with me.”

Stiles snorts. “I don’t think you want me to do that.”

Derek smiles before giving Stiles a more solemn look. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, totally, I just miss being here.”

“We won’t be in New York much longer,” Derek says and Stiles smiles. He turns toward Derek and grabs the man by the lapels of his tux, tugging him toward himself and kissing him. Derek grunts in surprise but kisses Stiles back, cupping his jaw with his hand. 

When Stiles pulls away, he’s laughing. “Okay, come on, I’ll go embarrass myself now,” he says, taking a swig of his champagne and then setting the glass down before dragging Derek behind him out to where his friends and family are dancing. 

\---

The day before they’re supposed to fly back to New York, Stiles and Derek go out to the preserve to take a look around the house. John and Melissa left on their honeymoon to Europe a few days ago. Melissa had always wanted to go to France, and John didn’t care where they went as long as they were together, so they had decided on a tour through all of the best places in Europe. 

“Hey, this is right around where we were when you gave Scott his inhaler back that day,” Stiles says. Derek looks around and nods. 

“I remember. You had that awful buzzcut.”

“Hey! It kept me cool in the summer!” 

“It was still horrible.” Stiles laughs and lightly shoves Derek. 

They continue walking until they get to the house. Stiles doesn’t know when the last time Derek was here is, but the look on the man’s face is one of content. He looks happy staring at the burnt remains of his old home for the first time since Stiles has known him. 

“This is going to be perfect,” Derek says. Stiles smiles and takes Derek’s hand in his own. “C’mon, let’s go inside. I’ll tell you everything I’m planning on doing.” Stiles resists making any ill-advised comments on the rodents that could be living inside or the horrible things that have happened in the past. He just follows Derek and listens to his boyfriend excitedly expressing how much he’s looking forward to rebuilding this place. 

Well, he tries to listen. But there’s a pit in his stomach and a box burning a hole in his jeans pocket that’s kind of making it hard to really pay attention. After a while, Derek catches on to the fact that Stiles is drifting. ‘

“Everything okay?” he asks, and while Stiles had a much more put together plan in his head about how he was going to do this, he steps in front of Derek and takes his hands. 

“Der, I know you want a future with me. And I want the same with you. I want my whole future to be with you. I have wanted it since high school, before I even knew I was into you. Before I even knew I was into guys. I just…” Stiles looks around and decides, screw it, he’s going all out. 

He gets on his knee and takes the box out of his pocket, showing Derek the ring. “I always thought you were going to ask me first, but I don’t want to wait. I want to be married to you right this second. I want… I want to live in this house with you, as my husband, and have a family, and grow old with you. I want to be with you every goddamn second Derek. I love you, so much.” Stiles manages to look up at Derek, who’s wearing the fondest little grin Stiles has ever seen. “You gonna say yes? Help me up so I can kiss you?”

Derek lets out a breathy laugh and lifts Stiles up, pulling him close so that their bodies are pressed together. “Yes,” he whispers before Stiles jumps him. Literally. 

Later that night, they’re back in Stiles’s old bedroom that they’ve been staring in, entirely naked and sweaty. Stiles is lying on his back and Derek on his stomach, arm draped over Stiles’s front. “I was going to ask you,” Derek mumbles sleepily. 

“You were what?”

“When we got back to New York. I had a ring and everything. I was waiting until I could ask your dad.”

“You wanted to ask my dad for my hand in marriage?” Stiles taunts. Derek props himself up on his elbows and smiles. 

“Yes.”

“Well too bad, I did it first.” Stiles sticks his tongue out and Derek scoffs before leaning down and kissing the smug look off Stiles’s face. 

“I never thought you proposing would be such a quiet thing. I always pictured you doing it in the middle of a busy street. Or on TV somehow.”

“I wanted it to be private,” Stiles says. Derek lays back down next to him, running his fingers across Stiles’s chest. “I know you don’t like the attention or drama.”

“But you love attention and drama.”

Stiles smiles. “I love you more.” Derek flushes and lays his head down against Stiles’s shoulder, presses his lips against the man’s collarbone, and closes his eyes, content to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments, friends! thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed this. i really like fics where stiles and derek have been together for a while but no one really knows so i decided to write my own :)
> 
> i hope you all have a wonderful, well-deserved, fulfilling day of fic reading and coffee/tea/water drinking. 
> 
> xx


End file.
